


A++

by HerbertBest



Series: Daddy Lessons [3]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Humor, Multi, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Teacher/Student Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 22:36:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8942089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerbertBest/pseuds/HerbertBest
Summary: Dan and Brian and Arin stage a naughty teacher/student show for Barry and Suzy, but the two of them are wrapped up in each other.





	

“Do I look as ridiculous as I feel right now?”

Dan was, in fact, wearing a schoolgirl outfit. Knee-highs, plaid, white shirt, and his hair in pigtails. And a blue vibrating butt plug, though no one needed to know that.

“If it makes you feel better, I’ve seen you look a thousand times more ridiculous than this,” Brian said lightly, adjusting his spectacles. He was actually wearing tweed and a sweater vest. When Dan suggested they do a little roleplay show for Suzy and Barry, he hadn’t expected Brian to take it to the next level. There were costumes and a table, and a small desk that barely covered Brian’s legs that he’d found at a flea market. Brian sat down behind it with total authority, hands upon his hips, as if trying to beguile Arin and Dan from the short distance between them. Suzy and Barry were both being surprisingly supportive, and their hooting was enough to put Dan in the right mood.

“Thank you,” said Dan sarcastically. He glanced over his shoulder. Arin was spinning in front of the mirror, trying to check his outfit out from every side. “Ar. Are you skipping?” 

“I’m trying to make sure this skirt shows off my dick.” He pointed to the bulge in his pink briefs. “Does it?”

“Your dick looks fine, and you look great.” He did, in Dan’s estimation. His skirt was shorter and pinker but longer, and he’d gone to the trouble of borrowing saddle shoes and deep in the soft recesses of Arin’s ass rested a pink vibrating plug. 

Brian had the remote. Dan questioned the wisdom of that idea.

“I think class is ready to begin,” said Brian. 

Dan only slightly rolled his eyes as he leaned onto the desk, trying to arch his back. Arin, meanwhile, grinned and wiggled his shoulders, flicking his hair behind his ears. Bless him for overplaying everything.

“Ladies,” Brian said, using his most serious professor voice, “I’m sorry, but you’re both failing math this semester. I don’t think there’s anything either of you can do to convince me to pass you. 

Arin and Dan glanced at each other, grinning. “Oh?” they said together, and leaned in for the kiss.

Making out with Arin had gotten strangely familiar since Brian had bought his new house. Maybe it was build up from six years plus of gay chicken, but there was something satisfying about making him moan. He ground his hips against Arin’s, moving consciously off-beat to the cheap-sounding rock music blasting out of Brian’s jury rigged sound system.

Dan broke the kiss and skimmed Arin’s pull-over off his chest. “Don’t you want to touch us, Professor?”

“Yeah,” Arin said, wicking his hair back and wiggling his hips. “Doncha wanna touch us?”

Brian leaned back in his chair, tenting his hands over his lap, staring at them both. It was a typical unimpressed Brian stare, though he was clearly getting harder.

Dan whipped back his hair and leaned over the desk, trying to pull an 80s rock video chick move. College schoolgirls would clearly know all about Van Halen, he told himself. Arin spanked his ass once, which made Dan squawk; then he felt cool air on his skin as Arin yanked his underwear down. Dan leaned himself over the desk, grabbing Brian by the tie and stuffing his tongue into his mouth.

The kiss was dominating, which was a change of pace; Brian groped his way under Dan’s polo shirt and broke the kiss to pull it off. 

He noted, as Brian reached behind him and pulled Arin over the desk, that his dick was hard enough to damage a diamond.

He slapped Arin’s ass just to make him shout, pulled his underwear down and yanked his skirt up. Arin was placed directly beside him while Brian sat at the edge of the desk, one hand on Arin’s plug, the other on Dan’s.

Dan’s moan turned animalistic when the plug suddenly buzzed to life in his hot, wet hole.

Brian was working the buzzing plugs into and out of their open asses, making Dan’s thighs quake and Arin vocalize his pleasure softly. He groped sideways to get his hand on Brian’s dick to stroke it, only to get his hand slapped away. 

Dan just gripped the edge of the desk and groaned. He could come and come this way without jizzing all over the place and Brian knew it. The man was satan. A pleasure-giving, all-loving satan. 

His knees buckled as he came.

Arin was actually screaming at this point, and Brian was slapping his ass, probably to get him to stop. Arin reared sideways into Brian and mouthed his dick through his kakis and Dan reached over for his zipper, to distract himself from his fawnlike shaking.

When his head cleared he glanced over his shoulder. Barry was playing with Suzy’s breasts through her top, and she had a hand on his upper thigh. Good.

Arin was swallowing Brian’s dick, and Brian was grunting, chewing his bottom lip. That fucking drove Dan insane, and so he reached up for Brian and kissed him hungrily, messily. Brian grabbed him by the necklace and Dan cried out. His fingers were lube-slippery and they slid down Dan’s neck, finally grabbing his cock. 

Dan bit his lip and tried to think of anything but what Brian was doing to him as he jerked his cock. 

“Be a good girl,” Brian said suddenly. “Get your dick in Arin’s mouth while I fuck his ass.”

“Yes, professor,” Dan hyperventilated. 

He got around the other side of the desk, locking eyes with Brian as Brian lubed his cock and Arin licked at the very tip of Dan’s prick.

This was heavenly. It was even more heavenly having an audience. He looked up to check on them, and Barry and Suzy were making out, he was outright rubbing her through her panties, her left leg tangled over his right and her hand clutching the crotch of his jeans. 

Arin interrupted any further sane train of thought when he sucked Dan’s dick down his throat.

For a long time the world was nothing but hot, sweet pleasure, which Dan wallowed in gluttonously, allowing it to rule over him and take him away. His balls, ass and dick united in a single overwhelming show of pleasure, nerves jangling and singing as he fucked Arin’s throat. Arin leaned all the way back against the desk, giving Dan every inch of his wet throat, opening himself up fully for Brian, who was all but pounding him at this point.

“Shit,” he hissed. “Babygirl, I’m gonna fucking….come…NO!” He felt Brian yank Arin back into his lap, switching the position so Arin was eagerly riding him.

Brian crooked a finger at him. “Come here, Avian.” And some primitive part of Dan’s brain instantly responded to that voice, made him climb on the desk and shoved his hard cock down Brian’s throat.

None of them were going to last very much longer. Arin was almost sobbing from the pleasure as he fucked himself on Brian’s dick and Brian was actually teasing Dan with his teeth and everything was starting to collide and go fuzzy in the back of his head.

Dan glanced over into the audience again. Suzy and Barry had stopped jerking off and started making out to the scene – in a way that completely shut out everyone else in the room. A little skirl of jealousy ran up Dan’s spine; hey, shouldn’t they be paying attention to him?

He felt Brian’s hand on the plug, felt him turn the vibration up another notch, and then his hands holding Dan’s knees as he shot and shot down Brian’s throat. Dan was almost dizzy from the joy of it, the pleasure. He head Arin almost sob as he came on the floor, then felt Brian shove them both off of him, almost into Arin’s jizz. They knelt before him while avoiding it, porn starlet style, mouths open and tongues out.

“Should we lick his banana sausage?” Arin whispered.

“Jesus Christ, Arin,” Dan panted. He was still woozy from his own orgasm. 

“You want your big grade, girls?” Brian panted, and Dan tried not to laugh, nodding.

“Give it to us, daddy!” wheezed Arin sarcastically, dripping with sweat and looking half asleep as Brian came. That’s probably why he got the first blast right between his eyes. 

Dan managed to get maybe two licks of his jizz before Brian collapsed onto the desk, shivering, joyfully post-coital.

When he glanced through his sweaty curtain of hair, they were alone. “Huh, wonder where they went?”

Arin shrugged. “I trust Suz. Maybe they went upstairs to pee.”

“On each other? Kinky.” Arin slapped his thigh. “Ow!”

“So Brian, did we get an A?” Arin asked.

“An A plus,” Brian said. “We’re going to have to get upstairs to get showered.”

“I still say you should put a shower in down here,” said Arin.

“You’ll need to make a hundred more grades for me to consider the cost-effectiveness of that one,” Brian said.

“You’re so on,” Dan said, pecking his forehead just to annoy him.


End file.
